One Way Love
by BlueAir
Summary: Apa yang bisa aku banggakan? Tak ada! hanya anak dari Chosen One! Tapi Scorpius, begitu banyak yang bisa dia banggakan yang membuatmu tertarik dan menjauh! Aku hanya Diam! Diam mencintaimu,Rose!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter adalah kepunyaan Bunda Rowling, saya hanya meminjamnya.

Cerita murni dari leppi saya, saya ketik dengan susah payah*ok ini lebeh

OOT - Banyak yang beda

gak suka gak usah dibaca, kritik saran I need it!

Albus' POV

Aku yang berjalan cepat tanpa memperhatikan jalan tanpa sengaja menabrak Rose, sepupuku sendiri. Aku masih diam begitu juga Rose, kami terdiam sampai Aku membuka suara,

"Maaf, Rose. Aku buru-buru. Hari ini ada latihan Quidditch" kataku

"Nope, aku juga buru-buru. Aku ada janji dengan Scorpius, bye!" Rose berlari

Sesak! Ya begitu mendengar Scorpius! Aku mencintai Rose, tapi pada kenyataannya Rose tidak pernah mencintaiku. Rose hanya mencintai Scorpius! Sahabatku sendiri.! Sudah lama aku menyukaimu Rose, tapi kenapa sedikit pun kau tak peduli padaku? Jangankan peduli, melirik saja kau harus berpikir dua kali. Merlin, begitu sakit jika cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Latihanku hari ini kacau, tak ada seditik pun rasa cemburu dihatiku hilang, Snitch yang kukejar tak bisa kuraih dan kugenggam. Semua hancur tak sesuai harapan, semua ini karena mu Rose!.

Aku yang dari tadi hanya duduk di CR Slytherin, diam memandangi perapian sambil sesekali menghela nafas, dan akhirnya Aku berdiri dengan tegap dan berjalan keluar CR. Aku berjalan dengan gontai, pikiranku sedang tidak stabil. Melihat arah tujuanku, ya Aku ingin ke Great Hall, Aku terdiam walau suara sapaan dari teman-temanku bersahutan dikanan-kiriku, sampai akhirnya aku terhenti oleh suara seseorang yang dari tadi mengganggu pikiranku. Aku mendongak dan menatap nanar Rose, tak berselang lama seorang pemuda bersurai emas datang dan menghampiri Rose. Rose dengan sukarela mengalungkan tangannya dengan tangan pemuda itu ya dia adalah Scorpius Malfoy. Aku kembali menundukkan kepala sambil berjalan terus sampai seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"Albus, kau tidak sehat?" Tanya Lily

"Oh, Aku tidak apa-apa Lils!"

"Jangan bohong kak, aku tahu segalanya tentang kakak!"

"Benar aku tidak apa-apa, hanya kelelahan mungkin."

"ya, terserah apa katamu kak. "

Aku berbohong pada Lily karena aku tahu Lily adalah fans nomer satu pasangan Rose dan Scorp. Tak ada satu pun yang tahu dengan perasaanku semua lebih menyukai Scorp, lebih membanggakan Scorp. Apa yang bisa aku banggakan hanya seeker yang kalah saing dengan saudaranya sendiri,James Potter? Bukan seorang cerdas seperti Scorp! Bukan Ketua Murid seperti Scorp!

Aku terus memandangi mereka, mesra sekali. Sesak terasa di dada. Aku kembali menundukkan kepalaku, aku berpikir tak sepantasnya aku cemburu karena Scorp adalah sahabatku. Tapi disisi lain cintaku ke Rose lebih besar dari apapun, tapi apakah Rose akan bahagia bersamaku? Mungkin tidak,Rose hanya mencintai Scorp. Aku terus memandangi Puding leci yang dari tadi tidak kumakan hanya sesekali menusuknya dengan garpu, sampai seseorang duduk disampingku,

"Hei Al , Aku tidak melihatmu hari ini di CR?" kata Scorp

"Oh, yeah! Baru sejam yang lalu aku selesai latihan Quidditch" bohongku.

"Hm, apa kau sudah memberitahu sepupumu yang lain?"

"tentang apa?"

"Aku dan Rose resmi jadian!"

"Oh , Selamat mate, Long last ya!" kataku dengan senyum terpaksa

"Terima kasih, kumohon padamu untuk membantuku memperoleh restu dari sepupumu yang lain"

"Kau tenang saja, mereka sudah setuju sejak Rose menceritakan kedekatan mu dengannya musim panas lalu"

"O, Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku bisa melewati waktu terakhir di Sekolah ini bersama Rose! Kau tak ingat minggu depan kita akan menjalani N.E.W.T, kau tak lupa kan?"

"ya, sama sekali lupa! Thanks sudah mengingatkan!"

"Al, lulus nanti apa kau mau jadi Auror seperti Ayahmu dan James?"

"Entahlah Scorp, aku belum memikirkan apa pekerjaan yang akan aku ambil. Bagaimana dengnmu?"

"Aku akan magang di Daprtemen Dad!"

"Pilihan yang menjanjikan, mate! Oh mate, kurasa kita harus berpisah. Makan malam sudah selesai, dan aku tahu kau harus menjalankan tugasmu bersama Rose!"

"Ok, Thanks Al. Sampaikan salamku pada teman yang lain, katakana aku akan ke asrama saat akhir pekan.!"

"Sip, sampaikan juga salamku pada Rose!"

Aku berdiri dan berjalan mejauhi meja makan keluar melewati pintu dan menyusuri koridor dalam diam. Aku tak bisa apa-apa lagi mereka sudah jadian dan kurasa mereka serasi dan pantas mendapatkannya. Oh, Merlin hilangkan perasaan ini!

Author's POV

Albus seperti biasa bersiap lebih pagi dari biasanya, Jubah hitam menutupi kemeja putih yang diikat seutas dasi hijau dilehernya. Albus yang memang senang bepergian dipagi hari selalu menuju Danau Hitam untuk sekedar menghirup udara pagi dan menyaksikan terbitnya fajar dari ufuknya. Albus kini tiba tepat dibawah sebuah Pohon Ek yang rindang ramai dengan kicauan burung yang bersahut-sahutan, Albus menghela nafas dan mulai menurunkan tubuhnya, duduk dan bersandar di pohon itu. Albus menatap lurus ke Danau yang mengalir dengan lembut,riaknya yang begitu halus membentuk sebuah harmoni dengan kicauan burung yang beterbangan kesana-kemari. Albus masih tetap menatap kedepan, kini Fajar telah tampak sebagian, megah oranye kontras dengan birunya air danau menjadi degradasi warna yang begitu indah membingkai lukisan alam yang ada dihadapannya. Albus yang sudah merasa cukup untuk sekedar duduk menikmati _sunrise_ mulai berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan tempatnya tadi, Albus berjalan dengan kepala tegak dan sesekali menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan kiri jalan, sampai matanya tertuju ke satu arah tepat disamping Pondok Hagrid. Albus terdiam, dia mengepalkan tangannya sambil menggigit bibirnya,ada luapan kemarahan disana, tergambar dimatanya. Sudut matanya yang tadinya bercahaya kini berkilat marah dan terlihat terluka. Dia melangkah maju sedikit dari posisinya melihat dari dekat apa yang membuat dia marah. Dibalik semak Albus bersembunyi, matanya tak lepas memandang lurus, Albus melihat Rose bersama Scorp tengah berjalan berdua sambil bergandengan tangan, dan mereka kini berhenti tepat disamping pondok Hagrid menikmati "_morning kiss"_ yang begitu menjijikan menurut Albus. Albus yang sudah diluapi rasa kemarahan memutuskan mundur dan mencoba beralih haluan ke arah kastil, tapi belum sempat dia berbalik Rose sudah berteriak dan memanggilnya,

"Al, Kau mendengarku? Ayo ke sini!" Panggil Rose

Albus yang sudah diluapi rasa kemarahan terdiam sebentar, benar-benar hening. Kemudian melangkah mendekati dua orang yang tadi dia pergoki bermesra-ria dihadapannya,

"Rosie, Iya ada apa? Dan sebelumnya Good Morning Rosie dan Scorp"

"Apa yang kau lakukan berkeliaran sepagi ini diluar kastil?"

"Apa itu adalah sebuah tuduhan?"

"Bukan begitu maksud Rosie, Al" Scorp berbicara

"Jadi apakah harus ada ijin jika kau harus menikmati udara pagi"

"Tidak ada, tapi maksud pertanyaanku-"

"Sudahlah, bukan urusan kalian. Aku disini atau pun tidak disini apa peduli kalian?"

"Kami hanya bertanya Al,!" teriak Rose

"dan aku sudah berusaha menjawab, dan maaf sudah mengganggu Pagi yang indah kalian!"

"Kau melihatnya?" Tanya Scorp

"Menurutmu? Aku pergi! Lanjutkan apa yang ingin kalian lakukan!"

Albus pergi meninggalkan Rose dan Scorp yang berdiri dalam diam, mereka tak menyangka kalau akan dipergoki oleh Al. Albus yang masih penuh kemarahan masuk kedalam kastil sambil memainkan tongkat sihirnya, dia memantrai setiap benda yang dia temui, sampai Filch menegur dan memperingatinya,

" jangan katakan bahwa kau bisa berbuat apa saja karena ayahmu adalah seorang Kepala Dapartemen Auror dan Dia mengalahkan Voldemort!"

"Oh, . Thanks sudah mengingatkan. Bahkan aku lupa bahwa aku adalah seorang Potter" balas Albus dengan sinis.

Albus melangkah dengan angkuh memasuki Great Hall menuju meja Slytherin, baru beberapa langkah Albus berjalan, jubahnya ditarik oleh seseorang. Dia berbalik dan melihat Lily berdiri bertolak pinggang di depannya. Lily tampak curiga dan sedikit marah kepada Albus,

"Al, kau kenapa? Kau bertengkar dengan Rosie?" Tanya Lily

"Oh Lils, Dia memberitahumu? Aku tidak bertengkar" kata Albus datar

"Tapi dia menangis dan mengatakan semua karenamu."

"Karenaku? Oh aku lupa aku sudah merusak paginya bersama Scorp, katakan padanya bahwa Albus Severus Potter meminta maaf kepada Rose Weasley."

"Bersama Scorp? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi diantara kalian?"

"Lils, kau kesini tidak untuk mengintrogasi kan? Dan kumohon hentikan pertanyaan bodohmu dan segera kembali ke mejamu, aku ingin ke mejaku sekarang!" kata Albus dingin

"Baiklah, jangan harap aku akan tinggal diam Al, ingat aku Lily Potter. Aku tidak akan melepaskan kalian!"

"Terserah, Lils" Albus pergi meninggalkan Lily yang terdiam ditempatnya.

Albus duduk menikmati Pie apelnya dengan malas. Sesekali garpunya dilempar keatas dengan lemparan rendah sambil bersiul pelan. Albus masih menikmati siulannya sambil menghentakan kedua tangannya ke meja berirama lagu "Lucky" yang pernah didengarnya saat ke rumah Uncle Dudley yang seorang muggle. Iramanya begitu merdu, semua temannya ikut menikmati musik yang dimainkan Albus, sampai semua terhenti ketika Theresia Bulstrode masuk dan menyetop aksi Albus,

"Potter, Aku mengantar surat dari seoarang untukmu,!" Kata There

"Siapa? Dan maunya kamu disuruh. Tidak biasanya kan, Bulstrode?"

"Entah siapa namanya, tapi rasanya aku mengenalnya. Dan aku mengantarkan ini karena sedang berbaik hati,"

"Oh, begitu Bulstrode? Atau karena itu untukku jadi kau suka rela untuk mengantarkannya untukku?" serigai Al

"Bu..Bukan begitu Pot..ter!" There gugup

"Oh, tapi lihat mukamu kenapa begitu merah, There love" goda

"Al, sudahlah aku pergi!" teriak There

Semua orang tertawa melihat tingkah There yang tak lain adalah murid Hufflepuff yang sudah naksir dengan Albus sejak tahun ke 3, semua teman Albus berseru,

"Al, Siapa yang mengirimu surat dipagi hari yang begitu cerah ini?" Tanya Vya Parkinson

"Entahlah Vya, kau tahu kan aku banyak penggemar jadi beginilah resiko jadi selebriti!"

"Kempeskan kepalamu,Al. Siapa tahu dari Prof. Trelawney yang menyampaikan kematianmu" tawa Jeremy Nott

"Lucu sekali, Jer. Tunggu aku membukanya dan kita akan mengetahui isinya.!"

"Aku harap kau mendapat Undian hadiah Galleon yang berlimpah" timpal Cassandra Thomas

"Sandra, aku akan membukanya! Jadi kalian diam Ok!"

Perlahan Albus membuka surat berwarna cokelat yang dilabeli dengan tulisan berbunyi "Dear Albus Potter". Albus membuka lipatan surat itu dan mulai membentangkannya dan seketika matanya terbelalak kaget dan terdiam, teman-temanya yang tadi tidak sabar menjadi ikut terdiam melihat ekspresi Albus. Sampa salah seorang dari mereka bertanya,

"Al, surat dari siapa?" Tanya Vya

"Surat ini dari_"

Tbc

Reviewnya ditunggu ya :)


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter adalah kepunyaan Bunda Rowling, saya hanya meminjamnya.

Cerita murni dari leppi saya, saya ketik dengan susah payah*ok ini lebeh

OOT - Banyak yang beda

gak suka gak usah dibaca, kritik saran I need it!

_**ONE WAY LOVE**_**_ (Chapter 2)_**

Author's POV

Albus tercekat sedikit, dia belum melanjutkan perkataannya, dia agaknya masih melototi lembaran surat yang terbentang dihadapannya. Albus memutar matanya kepada teman-temannya yang penasaran setengah hidup. Albus sedikit menarik nafas dan berbisik,

"Dewan Murid!," Jawab Albus

"What? Dewan Murid? Apa kau melakukan pelanggaran? Siapa yang melaporkanmu?" Tanya Cassandra

"Iya, kurasa tanpa sengaja aku melakukannya karena tepat sekali dua Ketua Murid membawaku ke sidang Dewan Murid?" Jawab Albus santai

"Dua Ketua Murid? Weasley dan Malfoy? Tega sekali mereka!" Gemas Jeremy

"Betul Jer, dan kau tahu sidang Dewan Murid terakhir kali diselenggarakan 10 Tahun yang lalu, atas tuduhan perbuatan perlawanan terhadap Jajaran Ketua Murid. Sangat arogan memang ya" timpal Vya

"dan apa hukumannya kalau tuduhan terbukti?" Tanya Cassandra

"Penonaktifan sementara/Skorsing selama waktu yang telah disepakati di Sidang Dewan Murid" kata Vya

"dan aku akan merasakan hukuman itu mate!" terang Albus

"Hey mate, kau begitu santai menghadapi semua ini? " Tanya Jeremy

"Yeah, hanya sidang kecil. Santai saja, salah atau benar tidak berpengaruh padaku. Lihat saja nanti." Kata Albus dengan serigainya.

"Terserah padamu, mate " kata Jeremy.

"Kapan sidangnya, Al?" Tanya Cassandra

"Besok, dan ini juga akan diberitahukan kepada Kepala Sekolah dan Orang Tuaku." Jawab Albus

"Sabar mate, aku tahu mereka keliru, aku yakin kau akan bebas" kata Vya

"Jangan Dramatis Vya, Al tidak akan di penjara dan dihukum mati" tukas Jeremy

"Ok,Ok guys. Sudahlah. Aku sangat berterima kasih dengan perhatian kalian,dan sekarang aku hanya butuh dukungan dan keberuntungan. Mungkin mencuri ramuan Felix Felicis dari lemari ramuan " canda Albus

"Oh, Al. jangan bikin masalah lagi" gerutu Cassandra.

Albus berdiri meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih asyik dengan obrolan entah apa yang membuat mereka tertawa terjungkal-jungkal. Albus melangkah keluar Great Hall, dia menebar pandangan ke setiap penjuru koridor sampai matanya tertuju pada manik hazel madu milik wanita yang sangat Albus inginkan,Rose Weasley. Albus berhenti dan menatapnya dengan intens, Rose yang sudah menyadari pandangan Albus terhadapnya segera menuju tempat Albus berdiri, semakin cepat langkah Rose mendekati Albus,dan Hap! Rose sekarang berada tepat dihadapan Albus,

"Hei? Sadarlah. Lihat sekarang jam berapa, ?" Tanya Rose

"Oh, Hai . Oh maaf, aku lupa harus pulang segera ke asramaku." Albus datar

"Oh, Baguslah kalau kau sudah sadar, dan ingat besok adalah sidangmu !"

"Ya tentu, Miss Weasley. Aku akan datang, dan sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang, jangan sampai aku mengganggu malammu bersama " kata Albus sinis.

'Oh, Silahkan ! Pulang ke asramamu sekarang!" Rose sedikit berteriak

Belum sampai ucapan Rose, Albus sudah melangkah pergi dan menghilang di pembelokan koridor. Rose merasakan air matanya menuruni pipi halusnya, Rose tak tahu mengapa Albus membencinya, bahkan terkesan sangat sangat benci. Rose ikut berlalu menghilang dikegelapan malam yang dingin di kastil Hogwarts.

Albus' POV

Hari ini hari sidangku dihadapan Dewan Murid, persetan dengan semua itu. Toh aku akan tetap tinggal di sini meski diskorsing entah berapa hari, aku melirik jam yang bergantung di atas pintu kamar asrama, dentangnya yang selalu beraturan dan bunyi kikuk yang sesekali berbunyi kini menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, aku akan ke Great Hall untuk sarapan sebelum aku ke Ruang Sidang, mungkin Jus labu bisa menjadi suplemen lebih saat di Sidang nanti. Aku bergegas menuju Great Hall, aku meloncati dua anak tangga sekaligus, untuk mempercepat langkahku. Aku sedikit berlari, lumayan olahraga kecil dipagi hari sampai Brukk aku menabrak seseorang dan orang itu adalah My Freaky Bloody Cousin Rose Weasley, dengan tatapan sinisnya dia bangkit membersihkan jubahnya,

"Morning , maaf aku sedang terburu-buru." Kataku datar

"Oh, Nope. Lain kali matamu kau gunakan !"

"Yeah, aku akan pergi sekarang, dan sampai jumpa di sidang, !" kataku

"Iya, Mr Potter!" kata Rose tak kalah sinis

Aku berbalik dan meneruskan langkahku menuju Great Hall, aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling koridor, semua tertunduk ketika mata mereka bertatapan dengan mataku, wah betapa hebatnya dipanggil Dewan Murid sampai ditakuti seluruh murid Hogwarts layaknya Pembunuh berdarah dingin. Aku menggeleng dan meneruskan langkahku menuju Great Hall, aku terus berjalan sampai jubahku serasa ditarik oleh seseorang , aku berbalik dan kudapati Lily berdiri dengan mata bengkak,

"kau kenapa, Lils?" tanyaku

"Ini semua karena kalian, Kau dan Rosie! Kenapa kalian bermusuhan? Kenapa kalian tidak saling menyapa? Kenapa kalian saling membenci? Katakan kak!" Lily mulai terisak

"Lils, ada saatnya semua akan berubah, aku dan Rose tidak saling membenci. Ini hanya sedikit perselisihan diantara kami, kau mengorbankan air matamu hanya untuk ini? Lils please mengertilah kalau masalah ini rumit dan belum saatnya kau tahu itu" kataku berlutut didepan Lily sambil menyapu air matanya.

"kak, kau dan Rosie telah berubah. Kau dan Rosie berbeda tidak seperti yang kukenal. Aku mulai ragu tentang arti persaudaraan jika melihat kalian berdua!" isak Lily

"Lils, aku mohon, hentikan ocehanmu. Aku tak mau kau terlalu jauh ikut campur dalam permasalahanku dengan Rose, dan jangan pernah bertanya kenapa dan kenapa!"

"Baiklah kak, tapi jangan harap Dad,Mom,Uncle Ron,dan Aunty Hermione tidak mengetahui ini, aku akan memberitahu mereka segera dan secepatnya!" teriak Lily sambil berlalu

"maafkan aku, Lils!" aku berbisik.

Aku meneruskan langkahku menuju meja makan, nafsu makanku sekejap hilang digantikan rasa bersalah dan penyesalan, tapi jika mengingat Rose dan Scorp ingin rasannya kumantrai mereka! Oh, demi pipi kempot Merlin, aku mencintai Rose!.

Author's POV

Albus kini duduk di kursi pesakitan tepat di depan meja panjang yang telah ditempati tiga orang pimpinan sidang Dewan Murid, dua ketua murid dan satu sekretaris murid. Malfoy,Weasley , dan Corner mereka yang sedang dengan teliti memeriksa parkemen yang entah apa isinya. Bunyi sibakan perkemen yang begitu cepat dan keras membuat sidang ini terkesan karena kasus kriminalitas yang berbahaya, masing-masing dari mereka bertiga masih sibuk dengan parkemen yang tadi, sampai Scorpius Malfoy merapikan dasinya dan mulai membuka suara,

"Selamat Pagi, kita berkumpul untuk mengadakan sidang Dewan Murid atas murid dengan nama Albus Severus Potter dengan tuduhan perbuatan tidak sopan dan memberontak kepada Ketua Murid,tuntutan dewan pelapor adalah skorsing 3 hari, terhitung besok. Apakah terdakwa punya alasan atau pembelaan untuk membebaskan diri atau meringankan hukuman?" kata Scorp

"Terima Kasih, saya pikir sudah cukup tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan dan tidak ada pembelaan, saya dengan senang hati menerima hukuman itu, sekian " kata Albus

"Apa tidak membela? Siapa tahu kami ada sedikit kekeliruan" kata Corner

"Tidak perlu, sudah jelas saya telah bersalah. Dan tolong terima keputusan saya," tukas Albus

" Baiklah, tidak usah menawarkan keringanan, orang seperti dia memang pantas mendapatkannya." Sinis Rose

"baiklah, dengan ini kasus Albus Severus Potter dengan tuduhan perbuatan tidak sopan dan memberontak kepada Ketua Murid, dijatuhi skorsing 3 hari, terhitung mulai besok jam 00.00" tutup Scorp sambil mengetuk Palu.

Albus cepat berlalu keluar meninggalkan ruang sidang tanpa mengucapakan sepatah kata, dia berjalan cepat menuju asramanya. Rose yang tadi begitu sinis menghadapi Albus di sidang, kini menundukan kepala dan setitik air mata jatuh dipipinya, dia mengusapnya dan kembali menegakkan posisinya, dia berbalik menatap Scorp

"Scorp, aku duluan istirahat ya, aku sedikit pusing. Tidak apa kan?" tanya Rose

"Sakit, ayolah cepat istirahat kau memang terlihat pucat, sweetheart!" jawab Scorp

"Thanks, Love"

Rose pun berlalu meninggalkan ruang sidang dengan begitu lelah, sesekali dia memijat ujung hidungnya kemudian terus berjalan. Dia tidak pulang ke kamar Ketua Murid tetapi arahnya menuju Danau Hitam, tempat favorit Rose dan Scorp. Rose berjalan ke sebatang pohon yang kelihatnnya sudah tua sekali dan rindang, dia duduk dan bersandar sambil memejamkan matanya hingga dia tertidur lelap di bawah naungan pohon itu.

Bunyi kicauan burung membangunkannya, mata Rose terbuka dan memandang sekelilingnya. Matanya beredar ke hamparan rerumputan kemudian berpindah ke danau yang tenang, Rose masih terduduk diam dengan mata yang lurus menatap ke depan, keningnya berkerut seperti dia berpikir sangat keras. Tatapannya kosong dan tak ada suara yangg keluar hanya air mukanya yang selalu berubah. Entah karena lelah duduk bernaung dibawah pohon, Rose akhirnya berdiri membersihkan jubahnya dan mulai berbalik menuju kastil. Rose berjalan agak cepat langkahnya rapat dan bisa dibilang berlari kecil. Belum sempat rose mencapai gerbang kastil, seseorang menepuk pundaknya, Rose berbalik dan dia tercekat tenggorokannya kering, aliran darahnya mendesir keras, jantungnya berdetak cepat, dia baru mau membuka mulut tapi sayang Rose sudah terkunci dibekap dan tak sadarkan diri.

*Tbc*

thanks for All Reviewers...

Reviewnya ditunggu lagi, maaf telat update baru ada waktu...


End file.
